headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Comics 86
"Danger Strikes Three!" is the title to the first story from issue #86 of the ''Detective Comics'' comic book series published by DC Comics. The story features Batman & Robin and was written by Don Cameron with artwork by Dick Sprang, and lettering by Pat Gordon. The second story features Air Wave and was written by Joe Samachson with artwork, colors and lettering by George Roussos. The third feature spotlights the Crimson Avenger and is illustrated by John Daly. Following this is an eight-page Slam Bradley tale called "General Lee Comes to Town" by Martin Naydel. Three-Ring Binks takes center stage in "The Mighty Mites" by Jack Farr. The final vignette is "Log of a Lifeboat" starring the Boy Commandos. It is penciled and inked by Louis Cazeneuve. All stories were edited by Jack Schiff and Bernie Breslauer. The cover art illustration for the book is by Dick Sprang. This issue shipped with an April, 1944 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "Danger Strikes Three!" * Writer - Don Cameron * Penciler - Dick Sprang * Inker - Dick Sprang * Colorist - Unknown * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Alfred Beagle * James Gordon * Gentleman Jim Jowell * Herman * Tapper * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham Harbor :* Wayne Manor * Utility belt * Batplane "Mr. Smith Gets the Bird" * Writer - Joe Samachson * Penciler - George Roussos * Inker - George Roussos * Colorist - George Roussos * Letterer - George Roussos * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Air Wave, Larry Jordan * Mister Smith * Humans * Unknown * None "School for Scoops" * Writer - Joe Samachson * Penciler - John Daly * Inker - John Daly * Colorist - Unknown * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Crimson Avenger, Lee Travis * Wing How * Humans * New York :* New York City * None "General Lee Comes to Town" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Martin Naydel * Inker - Martin Naydel * Colorist - Unknown * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Slam Bradley * Shorty Morgan * General Lee * Humans * New York :* New York City * None "The Mighty Mites" * Writer - Jack Farr * Penciler - Jack Farr * Inker - Jack Farr * Colorist - Unknown * Letterer - Jack Farr * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Three-Ring Binks * Humans * Unknown * Unknown "Log of a Lifeboat" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Louis Cazeneuve * Inker - Louis Cazeneuve * Colorist - Unknown * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - Bernie Breslauer * Editor - Jack Schiff Appearances * Boy Commandos :* Alfy Twidgett :* Andre Chavard :* Brooklyn :* Jan Haasan * Rip Carter * Humans * Unknown * None Notes & Trivia * Batman & Robin were created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * "Danger Strikes Three!" is reprinted in the ''Batman Archives'', Volume 3 hardcover collection. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Detective Comics Vol 1 Category:1944/Comic issues Category:April, 1944/Comic issues Category:Jack Schiff/Editor Category:Bernie Breslauer/Editor Category:Don Cameron/Writer Category:Dick Sprang/Penciler Category:Dick Sprang/Inker Category:Pat Gordon/Letterer Category:Joe Samachson/Writer Category:George Roussos/Penciler Category:George Roussos/Inker Category:George Roussos/Colorist Category:George Roussos/Letterer Category:John Daly/Penciler Category:John Daly/Inker Category:Martin Naydel/Penciler Category:Martin Naydel/Inker Category:Jack Farr/Writer Category:Jack Farr/Penciler Category:Jack Farr/Inker Category:Jack Farr/Letterer Category:Louis Cazeneuve/Penciler Category:Louis Cazeneuve/Inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories